


Bedeviled Twins

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samey and Amy from Total Drama Pahkitew Island discover from their mother that their father is actually Him the devil from Hell. They also find out that once their mother decides to tell them, their powers come alive and are to be the next heirs of Hell to be the new devils, Amy clearly wants the throne, but Samey has no interest in using her powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedeviled Twins

Bryn McAuley was nervous as she twirled her finger in her tanned blonde hair and she fiddled in her seat. She had kept something hidden from her twin daughters who were now sixteen for all their lives and wasn't sure when to confess it to them. It would be too much if they found out too early or too late.

Sixteen felt like a pretty valid age to admit something and get off her chest she had kept hidden from them since they were conceived. The woman was just very overwhelmed about telling her daughters this secret. Bryn knew she had to tell the girls this sometime, but the more she put it off, the more it was hard to discuss this secret. Today was the day. No more excuses or delays, it's now or never.

Bryn was in the same spot she had been since her twin girls left to go to school and would come back for a quick snack with their homework assignments and then she would take them back to school a little while later to do cheerleading practice. She heaved a sharp sigh as she heard her daughters come into the house and she was still in her seat, she had not moved from that spot since she realized what day it was.

November 9th, the girl's are officially sixteen today. Amy was probably bragging to Samey about being 10 minutes older. Bryn never did buy her older twin daughter's sweet and innocent acts, she knew it was all a sham, but the neighbors and many of her friends who had their own children bought it.

Not Bryn, she was always on Samey's side, if it wasn't for Bryn's enthusiasm to encourage Samey to stay on the cheerleading squad, even if Amy won it first, Samey probably wouldn't have been a fellow cheerleader, even if she wasn't head cheerleader like Amy was. Bryn stayed in her seat, still shaken and worried of how exactly to tell her daughters something she had kept hidden from them since they were born. She heaved another sharp sigh and called to the girls to meet her in the living room.

Amy and Samey removed their school bags and were dressed casually this time and not in uniform since there was no cheerleading practice today. Amy wore a black sweater-type shirt with a white crease and sleeve tips, red Capri pants with black flats. Samey wore the same colors, only she had a red long-sleeved top with white buttons and white collar, a black skirt, white knee socks and black dress shoes.

"What is it, Mom?" Amy asked, sounding impatient with her mother's demands after just sitting down.

Samey glanced at her, then looked at her mother with a calm smile. "Go ahead, Mom, take your time..."

Bryn heaved a sharp sigh, this was it, she had to spill the beans right now or she would never get the courage to again. "Um... Well... Have you two ever wondered who or where your father is?"

Amy and Samey blinked. They had to question it. They grew up never hearing from or about him. The two girls always assumed their father died before they were born due to how Bryn rarely talked about him and never really had much to say. Unless, their father was someone so brutal, cruel, and cold that he just abandoned her or took deep advantage of her.

"Yes, Mom, we have, for almost a lifetime," Samey broke the stifling silence. "Is he still alive?"

"Oh, yes, very much alive..." Bryn gave a nod. "He's just... Well... How do I put this...?"

Amy sighed as she had to wait again, though she looked concerned for her mother. Their father must have been a terrible man if Bryn was afraid to even talk about him.

"Y-Your father is the devil..." Bryn finally revealed, bowing her head.

Amy and Samey looked surprised again.

"When you say the devil..." Amy tried to understand the situation.

"The Devil, from Hell, you know," Bryn continued, still struggling with her words, but was going to let them finally be heard. "Hellfire, stuff like that..."

"Are you serious?" Samey gaped at her mother.

"It's very true, my dears. You see... When I was around your age, I wasn't very happy with my life... I had a hard time and no one could make me any better... I decided to then end my life..."

Amy and Samey were now shocked.

"I wasn't sure what to do, I wasn't sure if anyone would even care," Bryn told them her tale of woe. "My own step-mother abused me, because my mom died when I was only three and my father didn't even care, he started drinking and got himself fired from his job, there was no one to help or protect me from when my step-mother hit me for the first time. I was just so alone and scared, I didn't know what else to do, so I tried to slit my wrists... When I was finally able to die from my suicide attempts, I didn't even write a note for anyone, but when I died, I had woken up in Hell."

"Oh, Mom, but why?" Samey winced.

"Because I killed before I died," Bryn explained. "Since I killed myself, it counts, and people who commit suicide go to Hell. When I got there and met the Devil himself, he thought I was too beautiful to torture for all eternity... He then decided to do something else for me... He tormented me enough, but not as bad as his other tortured souls, but he... He... Well,... He raped me, and then I became pregnant with twins."

"Us..." Amy and Samey whispered.

"Correct." Bryn nodded.

"So, we're part demon then?" Amy sounded interested, she had to know where she got her aggressive side from.

"Yes, you both are," Bryn confirmed. "Also, you both already have your powers, but since you're half mortal, one of your powers is stronger than the other."

"Does it go to the oldest one?" Amy asked, eager.

"Normally it does, but we can't tell for now," Bryn explained. "And since I finally told you about your origins, your powers will come to you overnight like they did your father. One of you also is to take over Hell's throne and stay there for all day's time and then take over taking care of new souls who come through the gates. Thank you for listening, my daughters..." she lowered her head. "I'd like to be alone now..."

"Of course, Mom," Samey soothed. "We'll see you later."

"Thank you, Samey..." Bryn sniffled a little.

Amy and Samey then got up and Amy looked very excited. She was part demon and she has more of a chance to take over Hell than her sister does. Samey just looked scared. What was she going to do now with this hanging over her head. Bryn felt relieved that she finally told her children the truth after hiding it from their lives.


End file.
